1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to luminous displays, e.g., electroluminescent, OLED, LED, etc. that are mounted by attachment type adapters to structures, e.g., windows for auto or home, mirrors, or any comparable surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes various patents disclosing electroluminescent panels for use in or on vehicles to provide a visual display of graphics and/or text. The use of electroluminescent devices to produce animated displays is shown in various United States patents. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,326 (Kanamori) discloses a vehicle window marker light for displaying a corporate/company, model logo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,970 (Murphy) discloses a vehicle window marker light for displaying a corporate/company, model logo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,306 (Kinstler) discloses an electroluminescent removable vehicle door or vehicle body sign. Flexible in nature and powered by vehicles electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,387 (Hoffman) discloses an electroluminescent back lighted stencil sign for vehicle windows. The sign is capable of removable indicia and displays from outside the vehicle window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,384 (Chien) discloses electroluminescent panels for its illumination. It uses power packs and an adhesive for mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,425 (Apellberg) discloses an electroluminescent panel back lighted sign for roof mounted type assembly, e.g., the sign exhibits the word “TAXI” for indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,224 (Bear) discloses a signboard with luminous properties with sequenced patterns and/or text.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,532 (Hudson) discloses an electroluminescent display using electrodes as a monolithic structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,431 (Neufeld) discloses an electroluminescent back lighted booklike source displaying indicia representative of graphics.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,909 (Snyder) discloses an electroluminescent display device for use of vehicle windows or businesses or on garments. The device uses electroluminescent OLED, LCD, or LED panels. It has an associated driver control unit. Its driver is predetermined to produce an animated display of graphics or text.